


Nox

by afroprincessofprocrastination



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blowjobs, Canon Universe, M/M, Oral Sex, Teasing, tumblr ask meme challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-25
Updated: 2015-02-25
Packaged: 2018-03-15 00:57:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3432152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afroprincessofprocrastination/pseuds/afroprincessofprocrastination
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a short collection of drabbles featuring,levi waking erwin with a wet dream,blowjobs,and lustful looks</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Nox

erwin’s eyes flickered open slowly when he heard a low moan. he furrowed his eyebrows,and listened out in the darkness of his and levi’s bedroom for any sounds of disturbance. when he heard silence he was content to dismiss the sound as a thing of his imagination.

"mmn erwin"

erwin’s eyes shot open as he turned to face his lover.

"levi?" he said sitting up slowly.he stared at levis sleeping face and noticed the blush spread across his cheeks. he was panting softly.

"mnn erwin dont stop"

realization dawned on erwin and he blushed, he’d never experienced hearing levi have a wet dream about him. he himself having spent many nights waking up and silently stalking to the bathroom to clean himself up.

he was broken out of his thoughts when levi moaned loudly,turning on his side to face erwin fully,thighs rubbing together,breath speeding up.

erwin was captivated by the show his lover was unknowingly putting on for him. he felt himself harden at the sight of levi enthralled in an erotic dream about him. erwin licked his lips and scooted closer to levi, pressing his thigh frimly between levis thighs -he heard levi’s breath hitch.

erwin groaned,feeling levi’s hardness through levi’s straining pyjama pants. his breath shuddered out as he grasped himself,palming his arousal in time with levi’s breaths puffing out.

levi let out a low moan,pressing himself firmly against erwin’s thigh,brows furrowing as he met his release.

erwin groaned,feeling the wet splash of levi’s lust agaisnt the cloth of his thigh,squeezing his eyes shut,stroking himself to completion.

he breathed watching levi’s sleeping face. erwin sat up,looking down at his sticky crotch and the wet spot on his thigh before getting up and retrieving tissue from the bathroom.

something told him levi would appreciate the sentiment in the morning when he woke up and looked at his disheveled self.


	2. untitled drabble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a short drabble on how a look from levi can show erwin what he wants

“shit” levi grumbled

erwin looked up from his paperwork. the survey corps had been inundated with a flux of support lately and erwin was quick to jump on the opportunity for a new expedition outside the walls as well as the much need funding.

he had been working on new plans to tighten the formation outside the walls when he heard levi grumble the curse.levi was staring at the lone sheet of paper which had slipped from the mound stacked precariously in his arms. levi sigh walking over and setting the paperwork down on erwin’s desk. erwin looked up at levi. blue and grey mixing,before he saw a mischeivous smirk befall levi’s lips.

he turned slowly walking away from erwin,sashaying his hips in a way to garner erwin’s immediate attention,and make people wonder how the corporal could move so fluidly and naturallly like that. levi slowly bent over throwing erwin a lustful look over his shoulder as reached for the paper,ass in direct view of erwin. his white pants leaving nothing to the imagination. he slowly stood back up,eyes hooded,parting his lips at erwin the way he knew erwin couldnt resist tasting them.

erwin swallowed thickly,immediatley feeling the wave of lust both of them had been suppressing for the past two weeks.he slowly set his pen down.

"lock the door and come here," erwin stated after a brief pause.

work could wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is unedited please excuse any errors


	3. White Wine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> levi gives erwin a blowjob under the table at dinner

"…l..levi" erwin groaned tangling his fingers in levi’s dark locks under the red table cloth.

he felt levi’s tongue press firmly agaisnt the thick vein of his cock before sucking firmly and releasing him with a wet pop,that sounded so loud to him through the soft music of the restuaruant they were at.

"ssh" levi mumbled against his length,"if you control your face no one will" he felt levi’s fingers fondle his balls,tongue lazily swirling the tip of his arousal dipping into the slit. erwin felt his blood burn and simmer. "levi.."he hissed.

erwin lifted the table cloth to look at levi between his knees.full lips stretched wide around his girth. he could only fit a few inches in his mouth,but it always felt amzing to erwin.he locked eyes with levi. levi always looked a vision like this,on his knees,erwin’s cum and levis saliva leaking down the corners of his mouth stuffed full. 

levi hollowed his cheeks and sucked harder on his mouthfull bobbing his head,keeping eye contact. erwin’s leg started shaking,the pleasure burning in his core,heat spreading from his toes to the top of his head. he knew levi got off on seeing him struggle to stay in control of himself. he wondered what he looked like offhandly,blue eyes swallowed by dark pupils,a flush on his neck, and his lips parted and panting hard.

levi smirked around him,before taking erwin all the way into his throat,the muscls tensing around erwins length- a new trick.erwin dropped the table cloth like a curtain closing. his back arched,knee hitting the bottom of the table jostling the silverware- heaven.

"sir can i interest you in our red or white wine this evening" a waiter said appearing in front of erwin. erwin lifted his head,unaware that he had dropped it in his orgasm. he stared at the waiter for a moment,parting his wet lips,and feeling the light sheen of sweat on his forehead and simplely said

"white"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i will probably return and make this longer

**Author's Note:**

> i was asked to do the ask meme challenge by a friend. i'm still getting the hang of this writing thing, i hope you guys like it! this is unedited please excuse any errors.


End file.
